The Past Comes Back
by CrazyForReading
Summary: Sam is a mystery to everyone at the Montecito. After a call from home, the wall she has put up begins to crumble. Takes place after the finale.
1. Chapter 1

**OK. Thank you in advance for reading my story. This is my second story on fanfiction, and I am still figuring out how to make my stories sound good so please bear with me. Any feedback you can give me will be greatly appreciated. **

**This will start off slow, but will move faster once the back story is set up.**

**Sam is a mystery to everyone at the Montecito. After a call from home, the wall she has put up begins to crumble. Takes place after the finale.**

_(Sam's POV)_

_beep beep Beep Beep BEEP BEEP BEEP BE SLAM. _"Ow. Sorry Mrs. Slogan," I said through the wall that connected out rooms, after I had slammed my fist on my new alarm clock (the last 10 had broken way too easily, and I had decided to stop using my cell as an alarm since it is just too valuable). It is 5:30am, and time to start working again. As I roll over to the left side of the bed since it is a closer walk to the bathroom, I remember that I just fell asleep 4 hours ago. My pounding head is screaming sleep, and I want to obey, but my stomach says otherwise. I force my eyes open with my fingers and roll onto the floor with a thud. Gripping the curtains because I am unable to stand without falling this early, I head to the bathroom to wash my face and wake up.

A loving voice makes my ears perk up "No problem darling, I've been up watching the NCIS marathon. You need to slow down, or else you will hit the wall." That was my neighbor, Mrs. Slogan. She has lived in the room next to mine for the past 7 years, ore year longer than me, and has been more of a mother then I ever had.

The water is always cold in the bathrooms this early in the morning, so my face is now numb. I need to remember to tell Danny. Turning on the faucet and brushing my teeth, I yell across "I just got the season 5 DVD, we can watch it tomorrow after my whale leaves."

When I had first moved in, I was suspicious of her. She had brought me brownies and said if I needed anything she was in the room next to mine. I had thought she was too nice to me, a complete stranger. Not used to being treated like that from the people I knew, especially from people I did not know, I told Danny to look into her because I thought she was dealing drugs. He did not believe me, but told me what he knew. -She had lived in that room for 7 years. -Her bill was paid by General Electrics, which was her deceased husband's company. -His children did not want her around, so they sent her here. -She had never taken his last name.

The words "See you at 5?" shook me out of my thoughts as I answered, "Sure. See you then."

As I started the shower, I began to think how I trust her. That I know I can tell her anything and she won't judge me, or tell anyone else.

**AN. I know it's short, but I'm just starting out. Please let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 John's Chapter

Chapter 2 (John's Chapter)

_Still Sam's POV_

I have now been up for eight hours. It is one thirty, and I have finally convinced my whale to stop gambling (yes, I know it sounds crazy but wait – it gets crazier) and have lunch. John is the only guy that I like (enough) to care how he takes care of himself. If it wasn't for me he would have crashed by now. He may not know he gets any special treatment, but I can't risk scaring him off. Soon enough I will tell him.

John first came to Vegas 5 years ago. He had just made millions in the stock market, and came to Vegas on vacation with his girlfriend. The first time I saw him my heart stopped, just for a second. That had never happened to me before. Guys had always been after me, but I never really felt anything towards them.

After that first trip to the Montecito, John came every three months. After he and his girlfriend were no longer together, he came atleast once a month. The more time I spent with him the more I liked him. John is different than any other guy i've met out in Vegas. He reminds me of something. Something that I can't remember. Something so familiar that it haunts me as I sleep.

**AN Yes, I know its super short but I needed it to move forward in the story.**

**Disclaimer – It's not mine. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. I have gotten so many reviews asking about this story, and I would like to update every one about it. Yes, I am working on another chapter. But since I have just started my freshman year of college, I have been very busy. As soon as I get a break I will update this story. I would like to thank everyone so much who has read and reviewed. I love getting your reviews, and I will update soon.

-AJG


End file.
